The story of Blood Promise in Abe's POV
by teamdimitri14xoxo
Summary: This is bits and pieces of the story that i would have liked to have had Abe's side of the story. Sooo i wrote it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it:
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a few parts in the book that I would have loved to have heard Abe's POV. It's not the full story, just bits and pieces. I hope you enjoy it **

Warm blood came down my throat in a steady rhythm, soothing the burning hunger that never completely faded. I felt as if I had been in a dry heat for months and was now bathing in icy water. Excitement came in bursts as I fell into blood coma. I was in a place where things didn't matter and people lived without regret.

I minute passed and I wanted to keep drinking. Every muscle in my body screamed at me, telling me to drink and never stop, if I didn't stop, I would finally calm the never ending hunger.

This was a battle I fought with myself, with every visit with a feeder. It was a battle we all fought. What everyone –that isn't Moroi—doesn't realize, is that we have to have a great deal of self-control just to eat. I –of course—ignored the raging voice and pulled my fangs from the moaning woman. I looked on –amused—at her dopey smile.

Suddenly my cell phone rang. I wiped my mouth and pulled it out as I walked out the door –ignoring the cheerful girl telling me to come again soon.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone when I was out of ear shot.

I heard someone clear there throat and narrowed my eyes. What the hell?

"Abe" My heart stopped and I practically dropped the phone. I juggled with it for a moment before getting it to my ear again. I opened my mouth to speak, but realized I didn't know what to say.

"Janine?" I said finally.

"Yes" she said formally. I smiled. Being a guardian was something that she never took a break from. It used to annoy the hell out of me, but it had been such a long time since id heard her voice, it made me happy.

"What can I do for you today?" I asked cheerfully. I couldn't let her hear the raging emotions that were flying through my head.

"Um" her voice cracked and my heart broke. She coughed again, in a way that made it seem like she were angry at herself for showing weakness. Some things never change. "It's Rose." My heart broke. Again.

Hearing her name made me feel an empty pit in my stomach. Rose. My daughter. I absently pulled a picture from my wallet. It was a little girl with deep brown eyes and long brown hair. It was the only picture I had ever seen of my daughter. Janine had sent it to me. It was her first day of kindergarten . I coughed and put on my –as Janine would have called it—guardian face.

"What about her?" I asked trying –unsuccessfully to keep the worry out of my voice. I loved my daughter. I loved her without even knowing her. The first time I looked at that picture, I had cried. The love that racked through my body for that little girl, was too much to bear.

Janine's façade failed and the fear and worry in her voice came loud and clear.

"She's gone. I—I don't know where she is! She dropped out of school, and left. She didn't tell anyone where she was going. Not even the princess!" I knew who she was talking about. I may not have known my daughter, but I knew a lot about her. "Abe I'm worried. She—her mentor died. They were so close. I have never seen her so upset, and now she's gone! Oh God, Abe. I'm so worried." My heart was pounding a mile a minute. Gone. My daughter. My little girl. Gone. I tried to wrap my brain around it.

Janine coughed seeming to realized the desperation in her voice. "I know you have contacts and I need you to tell them to find her, Abe. She was so upset Abe. So depressed. I'm so scared she might do something stupid." With that I snapped out of my daze.

"We'll find her, Janine. _I'll_ find her. Don't worry." I put all the worry out of my voice and replaced it with fake confidence. Janine was so scared right now. I had to make this better. "Everything will be fine." I vowed.

She took a few deep breathes. "I have to go." She said "Find her Abe." She said so fiercely "Find our daughter." With that she hung up. For just a moment I imagined my daughter, I imagined what she would look like now, twelve years later. I imagined her as a beautiful young woman. All the sudden and image came to mind of the beautiful child in the picture, on her own. All alone walking. Rose was a very capable fighter, everyone, everywhere knew that, but still. The worry flooded me like a tidal wave. I was drowning in it.

I stabbed in the numbers of my first contact. I gave them all the information they needed, and told them to call me if they found her. I had told them this with a fierceness I had never known. A fierceness only a father knew. I called many more people after that, giving everyone I knew her name, and telling them to find her. I wouldn't let anything happen to my little girl. I. Would. Find her.


	2. Chapter 2

THREE WEEKS LATER.

Three weeks. It had been three goddamned weeks. Three weeks that included fifty four calls from Janine, and consisted of rushing to the phone every time it rang. Three weeks of not knowing if my daughter was dead or alive. Three weeks of pure hell.

I had bags under my eyes, and a killer hang over. Actually it was an endless hang over, a hangover that had been constant for the past three weeks. I was in bad shape. My guardians – Max and Paul—were constantly ripping a bottle of vodka from my hands. I knew they must have thought I was crazy, but I didn't give a shit. My world was falling apart. My daughter was gone. I didn't realize how much of a comfort it was to know she was safe, until the comfort was taken away. What if she were dead? Is that why they couldn't find her? I felt my heart that was -all ready shredded—being stomped. Oh God. What if she were dead? What is she _is _dead? What if my little girl is gone? I haven't even met her yet! Oh God. Oh God.

Damn it. Here we go again. I took a gulp from the vodka bottle in my palm, and tried to drown out the voices. My guardians watched me with wary eyes, but I just glared at them. Suddenly my phone rang and my heart beat faster. I swallowed and answered the phone.

"Mr. Mazur?" A man asked.

"Yes" I hissed, I was in no mood to waste time. It had to do with my daughter, or I didn't. Nothing else mattered.

When he spoke, he sounded slightly fearful at my tone. "Um… We found the Hathaway girl." I practically through the vodka bottle on the table and jumped up, now completely sober. Hope rushed through my veins.

"Where?" I said so fast and so fierce, I barley recognized my own voice.

"Russia." He answered his fear more obvious. "St. Petersburg." My heart jumped. She was ok. A moment passed and I realized what he had said. "St. Petersburg?" I asked. What the hell was she doing in Russia?

"One of my contacts found her at a bar. She's been killing strigoi like an expert, but leaving the bodies. Hathaway actually just saved one of my girls. There was a strigoi."

My heart jumped. I was proud. Beyond proud. I wanted to get a bumper sticker and show up the stupid dads in mini vans that have stickers that say honor roll student. Mine would say 'While your kid does homework, mine destroys evil.' It was stupid, but I couldn't help it.

"Stay with her. Keep your girl with her at all times. Follow her if you have to." I said "I need her." I added so that he wouldn't dare do anything stupid. I was powerful, and at any moment, I could take away his job.

"Yes si—"I hung up on him and in seconds, was booking a flight for St. Petersburg.


	3. Chapter 3

A PLANE RIDE LATER.

We were at a Moroi hotel. Just an hour or so away from my little girl. I had just gotten back from the feeders, and still felt the high of warm blood in my stomach. Max was getting some rest, while Paul stood by the door. I look in the Mirror.

I'm finally going to meet her. I'm finally going to see her face, hear her voice. I had trouble keeping a dopey smile off my face. I felt like a kid on Christmas Eve. My mind was flowing with images of what she might look like.

She had my eyes, I knew that from the picture. I wondered if her hair was still dark. Was it long? Was she tall? Or did she take after her mother? Would she look like me still? Would she look _more _like me now that she was older?

Suddenly my phone rang, cutting me from my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered cheerfully.

"Mr. Mazur?" a girls voice came in. She sounded terrified and frantic.

"Who is this?" I asked in a slightly harder tone than was necessary.

"Mr. Mazur, its Rose! I—I mean Rosemarie." My heart jumped.

"What is it?" I demanded, any hospitality I had had earlier gone.

"There were these two strigoi and" She gulped like she was trying to breath, then continues babbling in a rush. "they—they attacked her, and she—and she—she killed them, b-but one of them beat her up. It's bad. I can't wake her up an—an—i—I don't know what to do!" she said all this in like four seconds.

Panic was building in my throat, threatening my air supply. "Where are you? I demanded, trying to keep the horror from my voice.

"Baia" she answered, and with more specific directions we were of.

The next hour and a half, was miserable. Beyond miserable. My girl, my little girl, was hurt. She could be dying for Christ sake! I felt nauseous. I few time's, I had to swallow back to keep from getting sick. It was bad. For a moment, I almost cried, then a moment later I almost punched out the window. My emotions were all over the place. I needed to help her. I had to protect her.

When we finally got there, I almost took of the door trying to get inside. What I saw tested my self-control. I saw my baby. My little girl. I would have known her anywhere. She had the same dark hair as mine. She had her mother's curves and her mother's height. Looking at her face I could see her cheeks looked like my mothers. She was beautiful. More importantly though, she was lying on the living room floor –unconscious- beaten and broken.

She was just a foot from the door and there was a small girl curled over her body. It looked like she was this Sydney girl. She must have dragged her inside.

Her neck was black and blue, and she had a cut on her fore head. The rest of her body was covered in various black and blue patches. Anger bubbled in my body, for the strigoi that hurt my girl. The anger soon turned to sheer horror.

I was at her side in a second checking her pulse. It was weak. I scooped her up in my arms, barley registering her weight at all. All I could think about was getting her to safety. My guardians watched on- amazed, at my actions. What? Did they think I would leave her there to die? They didn't know she was my daughter, but still. I wasn't that cold. I got to the door and they snapped out of in, rushing to get it open. Sydney followed when I jumped in the car, but I didn't comment. I laid Rose down on the seat with her head on my lap. Her cheek fell on my knee and heat flooded my body. I had her. She was going to be ok. She was safe now. I put my palm on her cheek. I was holding my daughter for the first time ever.

My guardian began for the nearest Moroi hospital. It was far, but it was the only option we had. Rose twisted her head side to side on my leg.

"Guardian Belikov" she mumbled, making my heart beat faster. She really was going to be ok. "Belikov" she said again shaking her head harder. She seemed to be distressed about who ever this was. Suddenly I realized who she was talking about. I knew a Dhampir that lived just a short drive away with the name of Belikov. Rose continued to mumble the name, getting more and more anxious.

"Paul. Go to Olena Belikov's house." He nodded wordlessly eyeing Rose in my arms with a wary look. I would have to tell them. They thought I was this big bad mobster that was after everyone, they probably thought I was after Rose. Part of it was true. In a way I was a mobster. Rose wore a fierce look that screamed 'Janine' and said…

"Bleeding to death." Rose continued mumbling unintelligible things, and her hand twitched.

For the next few minutes, Rose smiled… then cried out… then smiled. I was so anxious to get her to somebody that could help her, but at the same time, I just wanted to hold her and never let go. She was my little girl.

She opened her eyes. I gasped at the color of her eyes. They had grown darker over the years and were breath taking. I held her tighter.

"Sydney!" she yelled. "I have to help her. I have to protect her!" her voice began to fade as she came close to unconscious once again.

"I'm right here." Sydney said taking Rose's hand. She had genuine worry in her eyes that was strange for and alchemist. "I'm fine. You killed them, Rose." Her eyes fluttered and she went limp.

"Paul" I warned and he sped up, hearing the fierceness in my voice.

"How did this happen?" I asked Sydney, trying to keep my voice gentle. She was scared of me already.

"I- i—i—"she seemed annoyed at her stumbling and took a deep breath. "I came out, and saw Rose being choked by a strigoi. The other was dead. All the sudden the strigoi was swatting the air, and Rose was able to stab him. That's when she passed out."

I took a deep breath. This would have been yet another proud moment of mine, if my daughter weren't unconscious. Rose tossed and turned and said 'Belikov' once again as we pulled up the Belikov house. I took her in my arms and jumped out. Sydney knocked on the door. I girl opened the door.

I recognized her as the youngest child, Viktoria. She stared at Rose with wide eyes. Olena came around mumbling something about who was at the door, when she saw us.

"Oh my" she said, and stepped aside. I nodded my thanks to her and she led us up the stairs. She brought us to a room with a bed and I gently laid Rose down.

Olena turned to me with a questioning eye.

"She was in a fight with two strigoi." Sydney said. "She beat them, but not before they beat her." Sydney looked at Rose with worry in her eyes.

Olena nodded. "Why don't you wait outside, dear?" She said with a friendly smile. "My daughter Viktoria will get you something to drink. I'll help the girl." She paused and turned to me. "What's her name, Mr. Mazur?" I wasn't surprised that she knew my name. They all knew my name around here. I was a powerful man.

Olena was already tending to the wound on Rose's head. She winced and murmured 'Belikov' once again. Olena looked at Rose's face with a question in her eyes.

"Don't you know it?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes. "I assumed you knew her name. She certainly knows yours. She has been mumbling it for an hour."

Olena pondered this. All of the sudden and old lady was there.

"The girl must stay." She mumbled and walked out. Olena shrugged and shooed me out the door. I was quite annoyed. I didn't want to leave kiz's side. Plus, who was this woman to think she could shoo me out? She saw the annoyance burning in my eyes and said…

"Her clothes are torn. I need to change them, and clean the wounds on her legs."

I swallowed and went pale. Silently I walked out of the room.

We all sat in the living room with tea in our hands, but no one drank. Sydney stared of into space, I stared at the closed door my daughter was behind, and Viktoria and Karoline stared at me. I knew they were wondering why I was helping this girl. I had a reputation of showing no mercy. I ignored them.

An hour later Olena came down the stairs. I stood up.

"She's fine. She took a good beating, but there is no permanent damage. She just needs to sleep it off." I looked at her and made an effort, to like I wasn't thrilled at this news.

"Well I really must be off" I said, even with everything in my body telling me to stay. I turned to Max and Paul. "let's go" I said, and with wary eyes, the turned.

"What do you want with her?" Olena asked. She seemed worried for Rose's safety. If only they knew how much I loved her, and how I would dare hurt my little girl, not in a million years.

I gave them a mysterious smile. Why ruin a perfectly good reputation? "Nothing. Just helping out a friend who Rose is important to." I sad thinking of Janine.

"Rose." Olena said. I realize I had ever said her name. Without another word I walked out. Paul and Max followed.


End file.
